elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ezhmaar Sul
Ezhmaar Sul was a male Dunmer, and one of the people directly responsible for the events of the Red Year. He is only called Ezhmaar Sul by his wife, Ilzheven, whereas everyone else calls him Sul. History Background Sul was the husband of Ilzheven, a female Dunmer who was selected by Vuhon, a friend of Sul, to power Vuhon's Ingenium. The device served to keep the Ministry of Truth aloft, after Vivec disappeared during the events of the Oblivion Crisis, and was powered by souls. Sul attempted to free his wife, but damaged it when Vuhon attempted to stop him. This caused the Ministry to resume its course and crash into Vivec City. Sul and Vuhon were propelled into Oblivion, specifically the realm of Clavicus Vile. There, they encountered a being called Umbra, who was technically part of Vile, which threw the Umbra Sword into Mundus through the rift the Ingenium created. Vuhon made a deal with Umbra for his life: in exchange, he would build a new Ingenium to allow Umbra to escape Vile's realm. Sul was kept prisoner and tortured for years, but was soon forgotten about. Sul escaped into Azura's realm, who offered him to settle problems for her in exchange of letting him go. Yet, she decided to keep him, so Sul had to escape from her as he had escaped from Vile's realm. , part three chapter nine Umbriel Crisis Sul was able to escape Oblivion after decades and return to Mundus. Azura still sent him visions, though of a more helpful nature, so he could get his revenge on Vuhon. While he was sleeping in the Lank Fellow Inn in Chorrol, he received a vision of Umbriel flying over the sea. Sul realized it had to be Vuhon, but he didn't know where to start from. He discovered a book in an otherwise empty shelf: The Most Current and High Adventures of Prince Attrebus. , prologue Sul eventually found Attrebus. He was being held captive by some criminals, so he killed them and saved Attrebus. Attrebus thought he had been sent by his father, but Sul told him he had saved him because they both wanted to find the flying city. They needed to beat Umbriel to Vivec City, a sword named Umbra was the only artifact capable of stopping Vuhon. , part two chapter six They headed to Rimmen. On their way to Elsweyr, they came across the F'aashe clan. Lesspa, their leader, offered to escort them to Rimmen in exchange of buying them Moon Sugar in the city. Khajiits weren't allowed to buy it, and smuggling was punishable by death. They were forced to accept the deal. Once they arrived at Rimmen, they bought the Moon-Sugar. When they returned to the camp, they were followed by city guards. , part two chapter nine Captain Evernal intended to arrest them, but Attrebus revealed his identity. Evernal recognized the prince, and he allowed them and the F'aashe clan go free. Lesspa and the rest of the Khajiits decided to further escort the them to Leyawiin. , part three chapter three Attrebus and Sul couldn't beat Umbriel to Vivec City by foot, so Sul bought some materials to open a portal to Oblivion in Leyawiin. Sul prepared the ritual to open the door to Oblivion, and they were teleported to Hircine's Hunting Grounds. , part three chapter five They were accompanied by Lesspa and the most veteran warriors of the F'aashe clan. Hircine and his beasts chased them while they tried to arrive at the portal that would teleport them to Vivec City. Seeing that Hircine was about to approach them, the Khajiiits sacrificed themselves so that Attrebus and Sul could escape. , part three chapter seven As Sul expected, when they entered the portal they ended up in Vivec City. They searched for Umbra, but it wasn't where it was supposed to be. Ilzheven's ghost appeared to Sul, she told him that the sword had been taken by a Dunmer wearing a signet of a Draugr. Ilzheven asked Sul to let it be, but Sul was determined to kill Vuhon and make justice. Attrebus realized that Umbriel was approaching them from the south. Zombies poured from the water. Sul and Attrebus tried to defend, but they ended up being captured. , part three chapter nine Vuhon teleported them to Umbriel. He was surprised by Sul's determination. They had a conversation with Vuhon. He told them that to escape from Vile's realm he had had to circumscribe Umbriel against Vile. That meant they were in Oblivion, so Sul managed to free from his chains. Sul realized they couldn't win, so he teleported them to Malacath's realm. , part three chapter ten Sul had already been in Malacath's realm while he tried to escape Oblivion. Malacath was angry with Sul, but Attrebus convinced him to teleport them to Solstheim, where Umbra was being kept. Malacath agreed to help them, after all, they could weaken Clavicus Vile. , prologue Attrebus and Sul arrived at a village called Sathil. They presented themselves to the lords of castle Sathil as naturalists writing a new edition for Pocket Guide to the Empire. Lord Sathil couldn't receive them, but her daughter Nirai offered them shelter and the resources required for their pretended investigation. , part two chapter five Attrebus decided to investigate the castle at night on his own. As soon as he left his bedroom, he came across one of the maids, Irinja. Irinja confessed him that she knew who he was. Sul emerged from the shadows, and he would have killed Irinja if Attrebus hadn't gestured not to do it. , part two chapter seven The following days they had to act as naturalists. Fruth took them to Ensleth Valley. They were wrapped in an ice storm. Sul was pushed away by the storm. Hleryn Sathil showed up with some of his men. He knew they had come for Umbra, but he wanted to know who had sent them. Lord Sathil casted some sort of spell to detect whether Sul worked for Vile, but he didn't find anything. He allowed them to stay in his castle as long as they wished. That night Attrebus talked with Irinja, who revealed where Umbra was being held. Elhul Sathil, Lord Sathil's son was locked up with Umbra in the depths of the castle. , part two chapter nine Irinja lead Attrebus and Sul where Elhul was being held captive. When they arrived at the door, she told them she wouldn't go any further. Sul entered the darkness to retrieve Umbra while Attrebus kept the door. Sul couldn't defeat Elhul, who severely injured him. Sul shouted, and Attrebus ran to aid him. Attrebus fought against Elhul, Sul managed to cast a spell that dissolved Elhul. They carefully picked up the sword without touching the blade. When they came back to the gate, Nirai told them she couldn't risk letting them go. Sul said that he could use Umbra to be summoned to Clavicus Vile's realm. , part two chapter thirteen They were greeted by Barbas in Vile's realm. Attrebus convinced the Daedric Prince to send them back to the Imperial City, so that they could stop Umbriel and return Vile the power that had been stolen from him. Vile demanded a pact, he wanted Sul's soul, but Attrebus denied his demand, he needed them as much as they needed him. Vile sent the two to his shrine in Cyrodiil. Sul hit his head and lost consciousness. Attrebus had to craft a stretcher to tow Sul. They arrived at Lake Rumare, Attrebus took a boat and rowed to the Imperial City. , part three chapter two When they arrived at the other shore, they were captured by undead. The zombies brought them to Hierem's men. When they woke up, they was locked in Hierem's chambers. Hierem revealed he was in league with Vuhon. After the conversation, he teleported himself to Umbriel to finalize the preparations for the assault on the Imperial City. , part three chapter three Hierem interrogated Attrebus to learn why Vuhon was so concerned about them. He could make Attrebus weep in ecstasy. If Attrebus answered, he rewarded him with that sensation. Attrebus had to resist not to answer, but he revealed that Vuhon was afraid of the sword. Attrebus fainted, and Sul ended up answering for him to save his life. Hierem told him that he would allow them to take the sword and go to Umbriel if thing didn't turn out as he expected. , part three chapter three Colin and Arese had discovered that Prince Attrebus was being held captive in Hierem's chambers, so they headed to save him. Colin opened the cells where Sul and the prince were captured. They designed a plan, Attrebus and Sul took Umbra and located near the sigil where Hierem teleported to Umbriel in order to teleport when he came back. Colin and Arese would wait for him to kill him. , part three chapter five When Hierem finally came back, they were teleported just in front of Vuhon. Sul wielded Umbra, but he couldn't damage Vuhon. Attrebus managed to make a cut in Vuhon's artery, Annaïg had synthesized a venom that killed the trees from Umbriel and weakened Vuhon. Everything around him seemed to shatter and Attrebus and him started falling. , part three chapter six They fell in the skraw caves, Attrebus called Annaïg through Coo, who told them to wait for her there. Glim found them and brought them to Annaïg's presence. Vuhon had discovered that Annaïg was the responsible for poisoning him, so he went to her for the antidote. When Attrebus, Sul and Glim arrived, Vuhon was already there. Annaïg revealed them that they could damage Vuhon because Umbra's soul was in the Ingenium. Glim guided them to the sump and he dived to the bottom. Sul had fainted because of the pressure, so Attrebus picked Umbra and he stabbed it into the light. They fell into the room where the Ingenium was stored, Umbra had fallen from Attrebus hand. Vuhon tried to take the sword, but Attrebus was faster and he stabbed the Ingenium. , part three chapter eight Vuhon shaked, and Umbra took possession of his body. Umbra offered Sul immense power, but all Sul wanted was to end up with everything. Umbra tried to strangulate him, but after a moment, the sword finished destroying the ingenium and Umbra was expelled from Vuhon's body into the blade. Attrebus was possessed by Vile, who stabbed Sul. Sul grabbed the hilt of Umbra and pulled himself up the blade, and with everything left in him he struck Attrebus in the jaw. Vile was expelled from Attrebus body, but a dying Sul and Umbra melt together into a dark smoke with a heart of lightning. , part three chapter nine Quotes *''"Don't you see the great cantons, each building a city in itself? And here, right here—the High Fane, the palace, the Ministry of Truth—all for you to gaze upon that you might wonder."'' *''"You're a prince, Attrebus. People die for princes. Get used to it."'' *''"You shouldn't have told me we were in Oblivion!"'' Appearances * * de:Ezhmaar Sul pl:Ezhmaar Sul ru:Эзмаар Сул Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Males Category:Lore: Dunmer Category:Infernal City: Characters Category:Infernal City: Males Category:Lord of Souls: Characters Category:Lord of Souls: Males